The invention relates to a pin holder for a separable electronic plug connection, comprising a holder having located in it a pin carrier provided with plug-on pins. Such a pin holder is generally known.
In the case of the known pin holder, the pin carrier forms a whole with the holder, so that in the production of the pin holder from a plastic material, the plug-on pins have to be inserted into the injection-moulding machine or first the holder has to be produced with pin carrier provided with openings and thereafter the pins have to be inserted into the openings. The pins are in this case provided in advance with a surface coating, for example of tin-lead, by means of a galvanic treatment of the pins.
However, for an application in today's auto-electronics in particular, it is of importance that the surface coatings are not the same for all pins but differ from each other in connection with the much smaller control voltages or currents. This means that in manufacturing of the known pin holder the various pin types have to be inserted very precisely into their respective positions in the injection-moulding machine or that, in the subsequent insertion of the pins into the openings of the pin carriers, this insertion process has to be carried out in steps, a pin or pins of a certain type being inserted in each step.
The methods of production described above are complex and expensive.